didn't know it till now
by ilovegeroro
Summary: "Are you okay?" he said "not really, can I come in?" she mumbled. A collection of little oneshots about Soul and Maka
1. Cheater

**Sup guys? So here's a quick little one shot I wrote in my spare time to tide you over till my next chapter of the winner is. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do in fact own soul eater...not lol :p**

* * *

Souls POV: Soul sat on the couch at his apartment flipping through TV channels lazily. He turned the TV off and laid down. "_I wonder what Maka's doing." _He thought. He hadn't seen her much ever since she had started dating Kid.

They were still close though, Whenever Kid and Maka got into a fight she would come over to vent and Soul would comfort her until Kid called and told her how sorry he was.

Maka would forgive him every time, she would say thanks to Soul and then go run of with Kid to do whatever they do after they make up.

Soul was glad that the two of them are happy together, but he still regrets not telling Maka how he really feels about her, he had always thought that he had all the time in the world to tell her. I guess reality is a cruel thing.

Maka's POV: Maka was walking through town after she had finished dinner, she thought it would be a good idea to get some fresh air. That and Kid was busy so she was bored out of her brains.

When she turned a corner to walk to the park she saw something that she wished she hadn't. It was Kid. Sucking faces with his ex girlfriend Liz.

Maka walked over to where they were sitting, "Still busy with work I see." she spat at him. Kid looked up at her shocked, "M-maka I-" "Save it." She said, running of with tears in her eyes.

She could hear Kid calling for her but she didn't care, she just kept running. She hadn't really been paying attention to where she was going, and before she knew it she was standing in front of a oh-so familiar apartment.

Souls POV: Soul was laying on the couch when there was a knock at the door. He groaned as he got up to answer it.

He opened the door and his eyes widened as he saw his best friend standing there with tear stains on her face.

"Maka, are you okay?" He said. "Not really, can I come in?" she mumbled. Soul stepped aside as she walked in and sat on the couch, Soul sat next to her.

"What happened, did you get into another fight with Kid?" He said. "Something like that." She said as she fiddled with her fingers. "Do you wana talk about it?" He said.

She sighed and looked up at him, "Kid was cheating on me with Liz." she said as she looked back down at her lap, blinking back fresh tears.

Soul leaned over and scooped her up and set her on his lap, embracing her in a tight hug. She cried silently into his chest for a while, then she looked up at him, "This is gonna sound really weird but I'm not even that upset about them being together." She said.

"What?" Soul said confused, she continued. "I mean I would be much happier if he had just broken up with me, I would have understood if he didn't think we were right for each other, But he went and dated another girl behind my back and betrayed my trust." she said.

"Well it's his loss, He just gave up the best girlfriend any guy could have." He said with a smile. Maka smiled back at him, "Ya know, it's times like this when you realize who you really like." she said.

Maka leaned up and kissed Soul, He was surprised to say the least, but he kissed her back happily. When they pulled back Maka smiled up at him.

"I love you Soul, I'm sorry it took me till now to realize it." Soul smirked at her "It's okay" he said "You're worth the wait."

* * *

**Tada! I know its short. Just so you know I do not hate Kid, I just thought it would make a cute story. Anyway hope you enjoyed please R&R and please check out my other story _the winner is_**_._ **BROFIST!- Sara****h**


	2. Truth or dare

**Sup guys? Would ya look at this? New oneshot collection! Actually It's more of a drabble collection. Anyway I'm just going to post some short oneshots here, I'll post my longer ones separately So check out my profile if you want to see more of my work, but I haven't posted much yet soooo, yeah. Hope you enjoy :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"Come on, Don't be a wuss!" Black*star said "You can't back down now." "He's right Soul." Kid said "A dare is a dare." Soul looked over at the two "You guys are so cruel." Black*star started chuckling "Yeah probably, but you're gonna have to fess up eventually, right?"

"Yeah, I know but not like this!" He said as he glared at them. He knew that they could be jackasses sometimes, but this was crossing the line. If only he hadn't picked dare.

* * *

_"Hahaha, I told you! Like I said, you're god NEVER backs down from a dare!" Black*star shouted as he got out of the lake. The three of them were playing truth or dare at kids house while the girls were out shopping when Kid dared Black*star to go skinny dipping in the lake. In the middle of November._

_ "Yeah,yeah I know but don't come crying when you catch a cold." Kid said to the wet ninja "Pshh, as If a god like me could catch a co- ACHOO!" Black*star sneezed as Soil threw him a towel and his cloths as they headed back to the mansion.  
_

_"Okay Soul, truth *sneeze* or dare?!" Black*star shouted as they walked back into the house. "Dare, duh. A cool guy like me doesn't pick truth." Black*star thought for a moment before getting a mischievous grin on his face. "I dare you to kiss Maka!" Soul visibly paled "W-what?! I can't do that!" Black*star stared at him "Why not?" "B-because she's my meister!" He explained as his face got slightly red "I can't just kiss her!"_

_"Sure you *sneeze* can!" Black*star shouted at him "You like her don't you?" Soul stared at him in disbelief "Of course I do, A-as a friend." Black*star stared at him dumbly "Come on Soul, Everyone knows you like her more than that. Well everyone but Maka."_

_ Soul sighed in defeat "You Can do it now." Kid said "Patty just texted me and said there on there way home right now, They just dropped Maka off." "Great, go get your girl! *sneeze*" Soul glared at them "I can't do this." "Too bad." Black*star said "You chose dare, so you gotta do it." Soul groaned, this was going to be a long night._

* * *

So here he was, standing in front of his apartment door about to have probably one of the most awkward moments of his life. But a dare is a dare, and cool guys don't bail on dares. So he took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Maka, I'm back." he called "Hey, how's it goin?" She asked as she came out of the kitchen "Pretty good. Did you buy anything?" He asked as he sat on the couch, turning on the T.V "Yeah, I got a few skirts and 3 tank tops." She said as she sat down next to him, pulling out a book "Liz picked out most of it though."

"Figures." He said. Maka kicked him in the leg and he let out a yelp, Then went back to reading. After about 15 minutes of silence Soul spoke up. "Hey, Maka?" "Hmm?" She hummed without looking up from her book to acknowledge that she heard him. After a few moments she realized that he hadn't asked her anything. "Whats wr-" She looked up at him and he was a lot closer that he was a minute ago and was practically hovering over her.

She was about to ask what he was doing when he pushed her down on the couch and kissed her. She was too shocked to respond at first, but as his lips moved on hers, she soon melted into the kiss with just as much passion as him. When they pulled apart they were both panting. "W-what was that about?" She asked him as he caught his breath "Sorry...I couldn't help myself?"

She looked suspicious but didn't comment on it and instead leaned up and kissed him again, which he happily responded to. He was _so_ going rub this into Black*stars face at school tomorrow.

* * *

**So here ya go! Hope you liked this, I had this idea a while ago and figured I would post it in a oneshot collection since its too short to post by itself. I'll try to post this somewhat frequently but I can't promise anything. Anyways Please check out my other story _the winner is _and I'll see you later. BROFIST!-Sarah.**


	3. When I was your man

**Sup guys? So I was reading some fanfic last night and was looking at this song fic, and then I was like "I should do this!" So I started writing fanfic at 1:47 am, and this happened. Hope you enjoy :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Song: When I was your man, by Bruno mars.

_ "Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now,  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same,_  
_ When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down_,  
_ Cause heart breaks a little when I hear your name_."

* * *

Soul watched them from the back of the diner. It was Kid and Maka. Talking, holding hands, laughing, holding hands, eating, _holding hands._ He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he had thought Maka was joking when she said that she was seeing someone to make him jealous. But sadly, she wasn't.

But seriously, Kid? Of all the people she could've chosen, she chose Kid? And he accepted? What kind of friend go's after his friends ex girlfriend? He had heard that _Kid_ asked _her _out. But that was probably just a rumor, I mean who would ask a flat-chested bookworm like her out on a date?

He had asked Black*star the same questions the previous day at lunch and he replied with "_Awww, is wittle Soul Jealous?" _I mean what? Why would he think that? Why would he be jealous of kid spending time with that Flat-chested, bookworm, violent, pretty, smart, talented... Okay so maybe he was a _little _Jealous.

* * *

"_Too young too dumb to realize,  
That I should've bought you flowers, and held your hand,_  
_ Should've gave you all my hours, when I had the chance,_  
_ Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance,_  
_ But now my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man."_

* * *

He will admit that he hadn't been the _best _boyfriend in the world. She had tried to get along with him and do cute couple things, Like tried to hold his hand, but he had told her that "It's not cool to hold hands, it'll ruin my image." She'd asked him to go out places with her, like the movies or out to lunch, but he always hung out with Black*star instead. And she had tried to do things with him at home, like watch a movie, or eat dinner together, or do _something _as a couple. But he always found something apparently cooler to do.

Needless to say, she got tired of it and broke it off.

And then he regretted neglecting her so much, Always denying her requests to go out on dates with her, and ALWAYS calling her names and treating her like a kid. He suspected that she got close to kid when he went out to play basketball with Black*star. She probably went over to Kids house to mope about having failed another attempt at trying to bond with her boyfriend, and Kid took advantage of the situation after they broke up to ask her out when she was at her lowest point.

Yeah, Soul decided, That's what happened.

"Maka, you Pigtail's are asymmetrical!" Kid shouted in horror from across the diner, drawing a few heads in there direction. "It's fine Kid, I'll fix it when I get home, okay?" She said as she tried to calm him from another one of his OCD fits.

"No! I must correct this at once!" He took her hair ties out before she could protest, Brushing her hair out with his fingers and putting it back up again. After 10 minutes of fumbling with her hair to ensure that it was perfectly symmetrical, He finally settled down and sat back to inspect his handy work.

"Perfect symmetry." He sighed dreamily "You look much more Beautiful when you're symmetrical, but even when you're not, you still look amazing." Maka blushed a bright red as she looked down at the table and muttered a quiet "Thank you."

Soul was seething. How could he say all of this to _his_ girl? Well, she wasn't his girl anymore. Maybe he could try to win her back? No, that wouldn't work. She was with Kid now, and she seemed to really like him. He knew that she wouldn't leave Kid for him, That's not the kind of person she is.

All he could hope for now was her happiness. He hoped that Kid would give her the attention that she deserved that he never gave her, And that he would hold her hand when she wanted to like he never did, and that he would take her out on dates that he had always denied. But by the look's of it, he didn't have anything to worry about.

Kid always gave Maka his undivided attention, He always had a way of cheering the girl up when she was upset, He always treated her by taking her out and giving her little gift for no other reason then to see her smile. Soul knew that Maka was in good hands.

* * *

"_Ohh, I know I'm probably much to late, to try and apologize for my mistakes,  
But I just want you to know~, I hope he buys yo flowers, I hope he holds your hand_,  
_ Gives you all his hours, when he has the chance,_  
_ Takes you to every party 'cause I remember how much you loved to dance_,  
_ Do all the things I should've done, when I was your man,_  
_ Do all the things I should've done, when I was your man._"

* * *

**Tada! Hope you liked this, it was my first song fic so I'm not sure if I did well, I made Soul more of a douche in this one lol, So leave me you're opinion and let me know if you want me to do this again. BROFIST!-Sarah.**


	4. Broken

**Sup guys? Okay so I was in my room on fathers day when my sister comes in and tells me to write 3 things that I love about my dad out and put it in a little jar for a gift from all the kids, so I'm sitting here thinking "I can do this, totally easy." And I end up sitting there for like 20 minutes. I love my dad and can think of a lot of things that I love about him, but I realized that I'm just not good at expressing my feelings because I never let anyone know how I really feel. So I am going to let all the feelings that I've been keeping bottled up inside me for the past few months out in the form of a story! Hope you enjoy :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"I don't get it." Maka thinks as she plops down on her bed. She can't understand why she's been feeling like this. Her life is great and she has great friends who care about her, so why does she feel so...lonely?

She's felt like this for a while now, she doesn't quite remember when It started, but she still can't figure out what had caused it. I mean she's head of her class, She's one of the top meisters in shibusen, Heck she defeated the freaking Kishin! So why has she been feeling like this? why has she been feeling so lonely? So useless? So stupid? So weak? So...Broken?

She really has no reason to feel like this. Her life is great, and she has friends who would do anything for her. But no matter what she does, she can't seem to stop feeling like this. She hasn't told anyone, It would only worry them and the last thing she needs is them worrying about her. She puts on her brave face for them and nobody has figured it out yet.

Soul has started to get suspicious though. She figured that he would start to catch on eventually, she's been staying home a lot more often nowadays, and she hasn't been as cheerful around the house either. She hasn't even Maka-choped him in a while. It's only logical that he was going to catch on first, I mean he did live with her after all. But she knows that he's on to her now.

A little earlier that day, Maka was coming out of the kitchen to see Soul being shoved into Blair's large breasts and Soul getting a large nosebleed. Blair caught sight of the girl and cheerfully chirped her name. Soul however had a look of terror on his face at the thought of what was surely about to happen. But she didn't hit him with her book, she didn't yell at him for being a pervert, she didn't even say anything. She just walked into her room without a single word, obviously confusing the two beyond belief.

A soft knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She glanced at the door but didn't answer. After a moment the door opened and Soul peeked in. "Maka?" He asked, and when she didn't reply he stepped in and closed the door. "Whats wrong?" He asked as he sat next to her on her bed.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" She asked flatly "Blair was basically straddling me and you just walked away like nothing happened, You didn't even Maka-chop me. Obviously something's wrong." He stated. Maka just stared at the ceiling blankly, Soul sighed "You've been acting weird lately, you've been cooped up in your room way more than usual, you've been acting moody, And and you haven't even chopped me in like a week. Whats going on?"

Maka sighed, she knew that she wouldn't be able to hide it any longer, Might as well fess up now and avoid more drama. "I don't get it." She whispered, almost to softly to hear, but Soul caught it "What do you mean?" He asked "I don't get it." She said, a little louder this time. "I don't get why I've been feeling like this, I just feel like no one needs me anymore. Now that the Kishin is gone and everything is back to normal, I just feel so useless, like I've served my purpose, so now nobody needs me to be there." She said as she stared at the ceiling, not meeting his curious and worried gaze.

So this is why she's been acting so depressed lately. She's been feeling like this for who knows how long and hasn't told anybody. She's been dealing with this all on her own. "Why would you think that? You know that we need you more than ever. Your not useless Maka, Hell if it weren't for you the Kishin would probably still be out there." He said as he stared at her.

"But what do I do now? There's nothing I can do right now, I _am_ useless. I can't do anything on my own and you know it. You always have to come in and save me and I hate it, I hate that I can't do anything without someones help and that you always have to come and protect me. Without you as my weapon I'm completely defenseless." She said sitting up.

"It's okay to need people Maka. You can't be expected to do everything on your own."

She looked over at him "I know It's okay to need people sometimes, but I literally can't do anything on my own." she said looking at the floor "That's why I was afraid to tell you about this." she said, her voice barely above a whisper "I was afraid that if you knew how weak I was, then you would leave me for another partner, someone who was...s-stronger than me" She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Before she knew it, Soul was wrapping her in his arms and wiping her tears off of her face "It's okay Maka, you don't need to cry. I'm not going to leave you, that would be uncool." She sighed as she rested her head against his chest, thinking about what he said. Did he mean it? or was he just lying to her like her papa always did to her mama?

As if reading her mind, he said "I'm not your father, ya know. I'm not going to lie to you like he did, you can trust me. I'm not going o betray you like that bastard did." As soon as he said that she relaxed in his arms. She didn't know why she ever doubted him, she knew Soul was different, she could trust him. He wouldn't just leave her. "Thank you Soul."

* * *

**Tada! What did you think? I had to change this a little bit so it would fit Maka's situation a little better, but this is basically what I'm going through right now, except I don't have some big accomplishment to prove that I'm not totally useless, and I don't have someone like Soul in my life to comfort me and tell me that I'm not useless and that they do need me. I'm pretty much on my own right now. Anyways please leave a review because I always freak out when you do, it makes me super exited to know that people actually read what I post. BROFIST!-Sarah**


	5. Cups

**Sup guys? So how have y'all been? Hopefully better than me, I've been having trouble with my other story _The winner is_. I really want to continue with this idea someone suggested but I'm trying to think of somewhere Soul could run away to that only Maka would know about, do you have any ideas? If so please leave a review, I would greatly appreciate it! Anyways this is just a little one I came up with at 3:00 am. Hope you enjoy :3****  
**

**Disclaimer: Me: "I do actually own-" Maka: "MAKA-CHOP!" Me: "Ow, the hell woman?!" Maka: "she doesn't own anything." Me: "except the plot."**

* * *

Maka was sitting in her room after another stressful day at shibusen. She had gotten home about 20 minutes earlier and had immediately plopped down on her bed.

Soul wasn't home at the moment. He had went to play basketball with Black*star and said he would probably be home late.

She slowly got up off of her bed and made her way over to her desk, rummaging threw one of the drawers contents before she pulled out the item she had been searching for. A Styrofoam cup.

She smiled as she closed the drawer and moved to the middle of the room and sat down on the floor. She has never told anybody before, but she loved singing. But she has never sung for anyone before. She's too shy about it and only ever does it when she's alone, she was sure that if Soul ever heard her he would laugh at her.

She began clapping and tapping the cup on the ground to create a beat, and began to sing.

* * *

Soul walked into his and Maka's apartment. "Maka I'm home." He said, expecting her to be in the kitchen or living room. When he got no response he was about to open the door to her room when he heard something on the other side of the door. He put his ear up to the door to hear better and it sounded to him, like a cup.

He was about to check to see what she was doing, when he heard her start to sing and stopped dead in his tracks. He cracked the door open silently and listened.

"I got my ticket for the long way 'round, two bottle of whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leaving tomorrow whatdya say? When I'm gone, When I'm gone, You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, You're gonna miss me by my hair, You're gonna miss me everywhere ,oh, You're  
gonna Miss me when I'm gone."

She stopped singing and just played the cup for a few seconds before she started singing again.

"I got my ticket for the long way 'round, the one with the prettiest of views, it's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers, but it sure would look prettier with you. When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone, You're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk ,oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

Soul started clapping and Maka looked up startled. "S-soul! H-how long have you been standing there?" Soul looked at her flushed face "Oh, long enough."

Maka looked down in embarrassment. "What are you doing home early? I thought you were playing basketball with Black*star."

"I was, but he had to go home early to take care of something."

"Oh.."

Soul smirked "You never told me you could sing." Maka flushed again "You never asked." He looked at her with a blank expression "Haha, Very funny."

Maka looked at him as she got up off of the floor "So, are you gonna laugh at me or something?" He looked a bit confused at that "What are you talking about?" She sighed "So, you're not going to laugh at me and tell me I suck?" She asked. "No, I think you're good."

She looked at him in surprised "R-really?" Soul chuckled "Yeah, cool guys don't lie. Now hurry up, it's your turn to cook dinner." "Okay." She put the cup down on her desk as she came out to catch up with him, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**Tada! So yeah this one kinda sucks, I'll probably regret posting this later. If you guys can guess what this song is from (To me it's kinda obvious but hey.) Then I will love you forever and you will get a personal brofist in my next chapter! So anyways Pretty Please leave a review, I don't really care what it's about but I'll love em anyways! BROFIST!-Sarah.**


	6. Nightmare

**Sup guys? So I came up with this idea on yet _another _sleepless night. Okay so I know this idea has been done like, A million times, but I just couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoy :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I don't even know why I have add this. It's called fanfiction for a reason.**

* * *

"AH!" Maka shot up into a sitting position After another horrifying nightmare. This had been the fifth night in a row She had awoken from a nightmare. Blair actually had to wake her up because she had been screaming in her sleep. Somehow soul hadn't waken up when she had her little episode, Blair had managed to wake her up after about a minute or so of her hysterical screaming. Jeez was that man a heavy sleeper.

She had been very tired the next day at school and had almost fallen asleep in class on multiple occasions, had Soul not jabbed her with his pencil whenever he noticed her nodding off.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked when they got out of class "Yeah, M'fine." She mumbled. "You sure? You seem kinda out of it, how much sleep did you get last night?" Maka avoided his gaze as she spoke "Uhh, I don't know, Enough I guess." She was obviously lying, Soul could tell that much, but he decided not to pry to much into it.

Later that night Maka was in the middle of a rather Gruesome nightmare. She and Soul were fighting Crona in the church in Italy, Soul had been slashed across the chest, and Crona was advancing on them with a crazed smile on his face '_Soul! Oh god, Soul no! no, no, NO!' _"-AKA!" "AH!" Maka awoke drenched in sweat, startled form being shaken awake.

"Maka are you okay?" She looked over and was surprised to see Souls concerned eyes looking back at her "Soul? What are you doing in here?"

"You were in here screaming like you were being murdered, what's wrong?" Maka took a moment to catch her breath before answering "Yeah..I'm fine. Just a nightmare is all." Soul looked at her for a minute "Do you wanna.. Talk about it?" Maka looked at him, surprised "N-no that's okay, I'm fine." "Maka, It's okay. Trust me, I know how nightmares are. Besides you're always telling me that talking about it will make me feel better. Now it's your turn."

Maka sighed, realizing that there was no point in fighting with him about it. So she retold Soul about the nightmare she had just had, Eyes filling with water the farther she got. "And then Crona cut you, Then he came towards us, and he..he..." She choked up, not wanting to go any further that that. She could remember the image perfectly, Soul lying unconscious, lying in a pool of his own blood, Crona rising his sword above his head...

"Maka." She looked up at him and let out a squeak when he scooped her up and laid down on her bed, Crushing her into his chest "It's okay Maka, I'm fine now. I'm alive." She buried her face in his chest as violent sobs wracked her body, Soul quietly shushing her and stroking her hair comfortingly.

After she had calmed down some she looked up at him sheepishly "Sorry for waking you Soul." He grinned down at her "Don't worry about it." He was about to get up and go back to his own room, when Maka pulled him back "S-soul... can you stay in here with me?" She asked in a quiet tone with a slight blush, which he found absolutely adorable. "Sure." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair with her resting against his chest.

* * *

**Tada! I know I know, totally clishe but I just couldn't help myself! Anyways Please, please, PLEASE leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter! BROFITS!_-_Sarah.**


	7. Librarian, AU

**Sup guys? Okay I'm really sorry for not updating, It's been pretty hectic around my place lately with my sissy's wedding and my Bro's graduation coming up. What? that not a good enough excuse? Well why don't YOU try righting fanfic while watching a needy fussy 1 year old, cleaning up after three little brothers, having to get hair styles and shoes picked out for a wedding *which is in about a week I might add.*, having your mom pester you about needing to go out more *and then complaining about having her help around the house gone for the afternoon. Wow hypocrite much?*, and having your friends breathing down your neck about dating a guy that is 5 YEARS OLDER THEN YOU!**

**Ahem...Sorry about that.*smiles sheepishly.***

** So I've never really done an AU before so I decided to give it a try. Remember this is my first AU so please tell me how I did, how I can improve, and if I should do it again. Hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I already know that I don't own it. You don't have to shove it in my face.**

* * *

Maka Albarn was in the middle of putting away a stack of books in the fantasy aisle when she heard a high pitched squeal from behind her. "Miss Albarn!" The tiny voice squealed as a little girl latched herself on the librarians legs. "Hi Tsugumi, It's nice to see you, but could you please keep your voice down? Were in a library." Maka said in a hushed tone, noticing a few heads turned in there direction, looking annoyed at the disturbance.

"Oh, right sorry." The girl said with a sheepish smile. "That's okay. what brings you here today? Shouldn't you be in school?" She asked as she knelt down to eye level with the hyperactive little girl. "Nope, we came out early today. there was a gas leak, at least that's what mommy said." She said as she bounced up and down in front of her.

"I came to see if my book came in yet, did it?" She asked with a hopeful glimmer in her eye "Ohh, let me think..." Maka said as she recalled every book transport from the last few days "Ahh, yes. It just came in yesterday." Tsugumis eyes widened as she let out another loud squeal. Causing a group sitting at a nearby table to shush them.

"Alright, I'll go get your book but you have to calm down and be quiet, okay Tsugumi?" She asked, looking the girl in the eyes. She nodded mutely with a huge grin on her face as she followed the librarian to a big shelf. "Here you go sweetie." She said as she handed the obviously excited little girl her new book. "Ekkk, thank you Miss Albarn!" She quietly shouted as she quickly hugged her legs and dashed to her mother to check out the book she had been waiting for for the past two weeks.

"Be careful." She said with a small smile as she watched Tsugumi pull her mother to the checkout desk.

"Wow, do you deal with that often?" A male voice said from behind her. She let out a yelp of surprise as she whipped around to see a white haired man with red eyes starring at her. "Ohh, um yes. Tsugumis a regular here so I see her rather often." She answered.

The man looked her up and down. Maka, now growing uncomfortable under his gaze spoke "Can I help you with something?" The man seemed almost startled when she spoke, but quickly put his blank facade back on and answered. "I need this book." He said as he handed her a piece of paper with the name of some fancy book he couldn't pronounce.

"Follow me." She said as she walked away, the man following close behind. "Let me see..." She hummed as she quickly skimmed a large shelf in search of the book he wanted.

"Ah, here it is." she said, handing him a large book. "Thanks, But don't you need a computer to find books or something?" He asked, taking the book from the girls hand.

"Nope, I have just about the whole place memorized." She said nonchalantly "Well someones a bookworm. Hey, aren't you a little young to be a librarian?" He asked, realizing how small she was "What do you mean?" She asked skeptically.

"You look like you're at least 16, and if you have the place memorized then you would have to be here a lot." He said "I'm 20 for your information, I've been working here for three years and I spent all my time here as a kid." She answered, straitening her skirt.

"20? Look's like you missed puberty tiny tits." He chuckled. Maka's face turned bright red as she tried to find her voice "S-shut up, I've heard it all before. What's someone like you doing with a book like that anyways?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest."The books not for me, it's for my brother." He said, looking down at the book of poetry Wes had asked him to pick up.

"Your brother has good taste." She commented, glancing down at the book fondly "It's one of my favorites." The man smirked "So the bookworm likes poetry huh? Figures." Maka sighed, growing annoyed with the man.

"Look if you don't need anything else-" "What's your name?" He asked, cutting her off. "Uhh, Maka, Maka Albarn." She answered, confused at his sudden question "Hmm, Well I gotta go, but gimme a call sometimes tiny tits." He said, walking away with a smirk.

Just after he walked out Maka realized that he never gave her his number. She was about to go out and find him, when she felt something in her pocket. Curiously, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. In crude handwriting it read "_Call me ;) Soul." _With 10 numbers written under it.

"When did he..." Maka wondered aloud. Who this Soul guy was was a mystery, but this was a mystery that Maka was more that happy to figure out.

* * *

**Tada! So wacha think? I hope this was good enough for you guys, I've been doubting my writing skills lately so I'm not really sure if I'm doing okay with this. Anyways I'm sorry again for putting this update off so long, I was going to post this for the 4th of July but obviously that didn't happen. But PLEASE leave a review and I hope you had a happy and safe Independence day! BROFIST!-Sarah.**


	8. Should've gone to bed

**Sup guys? Wohoo, chapter 8! Ahh the symmetry. Okay so this is another song fic. It's not an AU just so you know. I'm sorry if this kinda sucks, my head hasn't been very clear lately since I've been dealing with a slight... Creeper problem. It's just a really awkward situation and I CAN'T deal with hurting peoples feelings so I can't just come right out and say 'You're creepy, please stay away from me.' And he's almost 18 so that makes it REALLY creepy. Anyways sorry for babbling, lets get on with the story! **

**Oh, and a brofist to Kimi for guessing what that song was from in chapter 5.**

**Hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Plain White T's: Should've gone to bed.

* * *

_"I only miss you at midnight, but when that lonely clock strikes, that's when I wish you were here.  
__The angel's know it's not right, but the devil's in my heart tonight, Whispering things in my ear.  
So I down my cup, and then I hit you up, saying stupid stuff, oh!"_

* * *

Soul sat at the bar with Black*star, who was working on his 7th beer (which pissed Kid off to no end) as he took a swig of his fifth. He sighed as he dropped his head on the counter.

"Dude" Black*star said "It's been like, a week, when are you going to just suck it up and apologize?" Soul turned his head towards his friend "I already tried apologizing, but she won't listen to me." Black*star scoffed "You shouldn't have done it in the first place, maybe then she wouldn't be pissed at you." Soul stared at him incredulously "Hey, it was _your _idea!" "Yeah man, but you didn't have to go along with it." Black*star said. Soul was surprised that Black*star could even talk without slurring his speech, led alone have a full conversation.

"I tried to get out of it, but you kept calling me a pussy, so I had to do it." He said, feeling the buzz of alcohol in his system start to kick in. "You didn't have to do it, you just gave in to peer pressure." "Shut up." Soul said as he sat up and pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found his meisters number.

"That's it man, I'm calling her." He said, wobbling a bit in his chair. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Black*star asked. "Yeah, and how are you being so serious when you've had like, seven beers? Seriously, it's inhuman." "Well DUH, because I'm a god! HAHAHA!" He yelled, standing on top of his bar stool going into another rant about his godliness as Soul hit the call button.

* * *

_"I should've just gone to bed, I should've never called you, I should've listened to my head,  
__When It said 'leave it alone', Oh, a few drinks in, here I am missing you again, god only knows what I said,  
I should've just gone to bed."_

* * *

_"Hello?" _A voice on the other end asked. "Hey, Makaaaa" He said, swaying back and forth to the music playing in the bar.

_"Soul? Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, M'fine. I just wanted to tell you that, that you're sooooo pretty! You're like...Woah."

_"Soul, are you drunk?"_

"Pshh, hell no, I only had, like, ONE drink. You're just so cute sometimes ya know? Like, so cute I just wanna pick you up and squeeze you like a kitten!"

_"..."_

"And ya know what else? You're so smart, like a dictionary with a pretty little face! And you smell nice a lot. And you look really cute when you're angry. And I like it when were on missions and your skirt flips up and I get a killer panty shot. You have a nice ass by the way."

_"...Is Kid with you guys?"_

"Uhh, yeah, why?"

_"Can I talk to him please?"_

"M'kay." Soul put his hand over the phone and called over to Kid. "Kiddddd, Maka want's to talk to youuuu!" Kid came over and took the phone out of Souls hand and put it to his ear "Hello Maka. Yes, he's okay. Yes he is with us, but he doesn't seem to be drunk. No, I haven't. Okay. You're welcome. Goodbye." Kid hung up the phone and handed it back to Soul "Maka want's me to take you home now. Let's go Soul."

Soul got up and tried to walk behind Kid, but failed when he fell on his face after walking three steps. Kid sighed as he walked over and slung Souls arm over his shoulder and half dragged him out the door. "Black*star let's go!" Kid called over his shoulder as he attempted to buckle Soul into the backseat of his car.

Black*star came out moments later and got into the passenger seat. "You guys ready?" Kid asked as he buckled himself in at the drivers seat. "Yeah let's go already, I'm hungry and I had to miss dinner to come see this depressed ass over here." Black*star said, pointing his thumb to the backseat where Soul was singing an off key version of over the rainbow.

When they arrived at Soul and Maka's apartment, They saw Maka waiting at the steps. Kid turned off the car as Maka approached the backseat. Black*star opened it for her from the front and Maka leaned in to unbuckle Soul. "Hello Maka, lovely night Isn't it?" Kid said "Hi Kid, thank you guys for taking him home. I really appreciate it." She said as she helped Soul out of the car while he continued to sing.

"Hey Maka, I missed you!" Soul slurred, wrapping his arms around her neck and squeezing her. "Missed you too Soul." She said as she helped his stand up strait. "Do you need your god to help you get him upstairs?" Black*star said as he saw her stumble a bit from his weight "No, I got it. Thanks again you guys." She said as she walked Soul to the stairs and helped him up, only stumbling a few times when Soul would step on his own feet.

Maka opened the door and led Soul to the couch, plopping him down on it. She was about to untangle him from her when he jerked his hands toward himself, causing Maka to fall on his lap. "Soul!" she shouted "What? I didn't do anything." Maka sighed "Soul, let me go, I need to get you a glass of water and put you to bed." Soul only tightened his arms around her waist. "That's so boring. Let's do something more _fun_." "Wha-" Before she knew what was happening, there was a tongue in her mouth. She let out a small squeak and tried to pull away, but Soul only kissed her harder.

She finally managed to get away from his mouth. "S-soul, your drunk, you have no idea what your doing, and your not going to remember any of this in the morning." She stated firmly "Oh I know exactly what I'm doing." he smirked, leaning down and capturing her lips again. She had actually always wanted to kiss Soul, but she knew that she couldn't do it like this, when he was piss drunk and had no idea what he was doing. That would be taking advantage of him.

"Enough Soul." She said, pushing him away from her. He had this look on his face, like a wounded puppy. She wanted to give in SO badly, but she knew he would thank her for this in the morning. "I'm taking you to bed." she stated, dragging him to his feet and leading him to his bedroom. Ones his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light, drooling and snoring loudly.

She put a glass of water on his bedside table. He was going to have a killer hangover in the morning. She looked over at him before saying "You should've just gone to bed." And closed the door.

* * *

**Tada! So was that good? I really hope so. Just so you know, Maka was mad at Soul because he and Black*star made a bet and went through her underwear drawer XD. Anyways, I'm sorry if there were any spelling errors, my keyboard has been jamming a lot lately. So pretty pretty please leave a review, I ALWAYS fangirl about them, and I'll see you next time! BROFIST!-Sarah**


	9. Madness

**Sup guys? Sorry for not updating for so long, I was working on another oneshot that I was posting separate from my collection. I've already posted it if you want to read it, It's called _Saved _and I'm working on an epilogue right now but I'm not sure if I'll end up posting it. But please check it out, I would really appreciate it. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, It's one of my favorites. Hope you enjoy :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**"**Soul resonance!" Soul and Maka shouted in union, charging at the witch they were currently fighting. "Ha, you think that little attack of yours is going to kill me?" The witch taunted. Maka ran strait at her, swinging her blade to cut through her. When the witch snapped her finger Maka was sent flying, Soul slipping out of her grasp. She smacked into the wall behind her, hard.

The wind was knocked out of her as she gasped for air. "Maka!" Soul shouted, transforming and bolting towards her. "Hmm, it seems that you have black blood inside of you Soul Eater. Let's see what I can do with that." The witch said before holding out her hand and shooting a beam at him. "Soul look out!" Maka gasped. Soul turned just as the beam hit him, sending him back a few feet.

"Soul, are you okay?" She yelled, standing up and running over to him "He's not Soul anymore little girl." The witch chuckled. "What are you talking about?!" Maka spat. The witch chuckled again. "Just look and see." She said before disappearing, her laugh echoing in the night.

Maka froze when she heard laughter. Slowly, she turned her head towards her partner. He was sitting up, eyes wide and darting around with a wide grin on his face. He was chuckling madly "...Soul?" Maka said timidly. "Yes Makaaaaa?" he sang, rocking his head back and forth. "Crap." Maka said, jumping back as Soul swung his sythe at her head. "Maka, why are you running away? Don't you like meee?" He cackled, running at her and swinging his sythe around. "Soul stop!" Maka yelled, dodging another swipe from his sythe. "But why? Were having fuuunn!"

"Soul, you have to stop before you hurt yourself!" She shouted. _'How am I supposed to get out of this if I cant fight him? A Maka-chop won't do anything. I have to think of something to shock him out of the madness...' _Maka gasped as she jumped back, Souls blade nicking her shoulder. Warm blood ran down her arm. "Hehe, you're bleeding. It's pretty." He said, taking another swipe at her. She ducked, throwing out her leg and tripping him. She took the opportunity and jumped on top of him, straddling his hips and holding down his arms.

"Soul, I need you back." She pleaded. "What are you talking about Maka? I'm right here." He said chuckling. "No, you're not. I need Soul back. The real Soul. _My _Soul." She said softly before leaning down and capturing his lips. He resisted at first, wiggling around and trying to free his arms. But eventually he started to settle down. He stopped struggling and slanted his mouth against hers, lips moving in sync with each other. Maka released his hands and put them on the ground next to his head, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

When they broke apart Soul smirked at her. "Welcome back." Maka said smiling. "Good to be back." He said "And for the record, I would much rather be pulled out of the madness like _that_ instead of by a Maka-chop." He said chuckling. "I would have to say I agree with you." She giggled, getting off of him and offering him her hand. "Thanks." He said as she helped him up. "Hey, are you okay?" He said, looking at the cut on her arm "Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just a scratch." She said.

"I'm sorry." Soul said looking down "For what?" She asked "For going crazy and trying to hurt you like that." He said. "Soul it's fine, It's not your fault. It was that witches fault. It was her who shot that beam at you." She said with a small smile. "Come on. Let's get home, It's getting cold out here." She said grabbing his hand. Soul smiled "Sure." He said, walking along side her and planting a small kiss on her cheek.

* * *

**Tada! Yes, I am aware that it is short but you'll just have to deal with it. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and I'm hoping to post a bit more frequently now that my sisters wedding is over (which was SUPER fun btw.) And I'll see y'all next time! BROFIST!-Sarah.**


	10. Flirt

**Sup guys? So I got really bored today so I just got on the computer and started writing, and this happened. This is what my mind comes up with when it had nothing to be entertained by. Hope you enjoy :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Soul and Maka were walking through the halls of shibusen during there free period. "Hey I have to use the bathroom, be right back." Soul said. "Okay." Maka said, making her way over to her locker. She put a few of her books back and got out her text book for there final period. Right as she turned around two hands planted themselves on either side of her head, trapping her where she was. "Hello Maka Albarn." A boy said to her, his face a bit to close to hers for her liking.

"Hello." She said warily. "I'm Derek from class crescent moon, but I'm sure you already knew that." He said. Maka rolled her eyes. It was one of_ those_ guys again. "Hi Derek." She sighed. "Now Maka," He said "It has come to my attention that you don't have a boyfriend right now. Is that true?" He asked. "Umm, yes." She said, growing uncomfortable with where the conversation was heading.

"Great, then how would you like to be mine?" He asked. Maka was slightly shocked by the question. "Uh, I'm not really looking for a relationship right now." She said "Oh come on, You can't pass up an opportunity like this. I'm not going to be on the market for long, you should take the offer while it still stands." He said. "Listen, right now I'm focusing on making Soul a death sythe. I don't have time for a relationship, nor would I like to pursue one with you. Sorry but I'm sure you can find some other girl to go out with you." She said.

"You're kidding right? A hot guy like me asks the school nerd to be his girlfriend and you just flat out reject me?" He asked. "Sorry but yes." She said. "You're just playing hard to get aren't you? Well sorry doll face but I don't do hard to get." He said. "Great, then go." She said, now growing impatient.

"Alright, if you don't be girlfriend you can at least give me a kiss." he said. "What?!" She said. "Well you've already wasted my time, you should at least repay me for it. Besides, guys don't exactly trample over each other to get a kiss from you. You should take what you can get." He said. "Sorry but I'm not some slut who makes out with every guy that comes by." She spat.

"Really? I figured like father like daughter." He said. Maka was fuming "Look, I don't know what your problem is but if you're just going to come over here and insult me, I think it would be easier if you just wore a sign that said 'Punch me'." She said. "Oh, looks like the bookworms got a bark to match her bite huh?" He taunted. Maka scoffed, pushing him away and walking towards her classroom. Derek grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Look sweet cheeks, it's not going to be good for my reputation if people get word that I was turned down by the bookworm. So here's the deal, you go on a date with me, we talk we kiss we have some fun and then we go on with our lives. Sound good?" He asked. "What part of 'I'm not a slut' do you not understand?" She said. He held her arm tighter and puled her to his face "Look you little-" He started through gritted teeth but was cut off.

"What do you think you're doing with my partner?" Soul asked marching over to them. "None of your business." Derek spat. "You're threatening my partner, I think that _is _my business." Soul spat back. "I just need Blondie here to cooperate and everything will be just fine." He said. "I think she's made it very clear that she doesn't want to go on a date with the likes of you." he said angrily. The two boys starred at each other for a while before Derek let out a low growl and shoved Maka into Souls chest.

"You got lucky this time Blondie." He growled. Maka huffed and managed to stomp on his foot before he walked away. "What a jackass." She mumbled, looking over at Soul. "Hey, are you okay Soul?" she said. He was shaking with homicidal rage, looking as if he was about to go chase the guy down and beat him to a bloody pulp. "Soul?" She asked. He looked down at her "Huh?" He said. "I said, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I just think I might be charged for murder later." He said. Maka laughed nervously, knowing that Soul didn't joke around with these types of things. "Well, let's go before were late for class." She said, taking Souls hand and dragging him to the classroom.

The next day, Derek was sent to the hospital due to broken bones and blood loss. And on that day, every guy in school vowed to _never_ hit on Maka Albarn.

* * *

**Tada! Haha, I love writing Soul like that, it's just so cute / ! Anyways, sorry about this being so short, I've been having trouble coming up with new ideas latelly. But pleeeaaaaaseee leave a review, I love reading them SO much, And I'll see ya later! BROFIST!-Sarah**


	11. Bride to be

**Sup guys? sorry about the late update, but I've been feeling kinda sick all week and I just haven't been in the mood to write ANYTHING and it's pissing me off since I still have to finish chapter 10 for _the winner is_. I haven't updated that in like two weeks and I'm feeling really guilty about it, so sorry to any of you who read that one, I'll try to finish it as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Spirit exclaimed, staring at his lovely daughter and her octopus head bastard of a partner in horror and shock at the news he had just received. "I'm sorry, we would've told you sooner but we knew that you would react like this." Maka said in a light tone. "No, no no no no no! I will not allow it! I will not allow my only daughter to be engaged to that!" He shouted pointing to Soul, who was glaring at him irritatedly.

"Spirit, I'm sure Maka knows what she's doing. You know as well as I that she's not one to rush into things." Lord Death said, hoping that Spirit wouldn't try to mutilate the poor scythe before his wedding day. "No! I will not approve of this! I am not letting my Maka get married! She'll thank me for this one day!" He shouted.

"Papa, I would not thank you if you did that. Could you please stop being so over dramatic and just be happy for me?" Maka sighed. "Absolutely not. Maka, you do not have my permission to get married to this delinquent. I am forbidding you from seeing him." Spirit stated in a serious tone, now up on his feet.

"You can't be serious!" Maka exclaimed. "Oh yes I can. You're still my daughter, so I still have legal custody of you. Plus, you have to have my permission to get married, and I'm not giving it to you." He said.

"Spirit, aren't you blowing this a bit out of proportion?" Lord Death asked, looking back and forth between the father and daughter worriedly. "No, I'm not. I'll transfer you out of shibusen if I have to, I'm not letting make the mistake of being with that irresponsible albino." He said crossing his arms over his chest. Soul was about to say something when Maka spoke "So, you're really serious about this?" "Yes." Spirit said.

"Fine. If you want to transfer me and keep me away from Soul, there's nothing I can do to stop you. But I will tell you this. If I can't stop you from taking me away from him, I can't say that I'll ever be able to forgive you for it." She said. "Maka, of coarse you will! You'll thank me for keeping you away from him!" He yelled.

He was about to go on until Maka cut him off "How did you feel when Mama left?" She asked, shutting him up immediately "Papa, you were a wreck after Mama left. You always told me that you loved her and that you would do anything for her. Well, Mama left of her own free will. But what if she didn't? What if someone took her from you?

That's exactly what you're doing right now. I love Soul, I love him so much. And if you take me away from him, you'll only make my life miserable. Now would you rather let me marry Soul and have me live my life completely happy with the one I love? Or would you rather forcibly take me away from him, and completely shatter any remaining chance you had of having a relationship with me?" She said.

Spirit stood there stunned for a moment, completely shocked at how strongly Maka's feelings for this boy actually were. Once he gained his senses back he lunged at Soul, grabbing his collar and pulling him to his face. "You'd better take care of my daughter you punk, or else you'll be in for hell." He spat. "You don't have to worry about that old man, I'll make sure to take care of her. That's what cool guys do." He said smirking, pushing him away.

"Maka, you be careful around him. Don't let him beak your heart. Papa loves you!" Spirit shouted, hugging Maka to his chest tightly. Spirit was surprised to feel Maka hugging him back. "Thank you Papa, you have no idea how much this means to me." She said. He could feel tears running down his face as he hugged her tighter.

"Well, looks like everybody's happy!" Lord Death cheered, clapping his hands together "Soul and Maka, I wish you the best of luck on the amazing new journey you have ahead of you as husband and wife!". "Thank you Lord Death." Maka said, kindly pushing her father off of her and walking over to Soul.

"Ya know, we wouldn't have had to deal with all that if we had just eloped like I said." Soul said. Maka hit his arm "Soul, we would never be able to elope and you know it." She said with a small smile.

"You'd better not try anything funny with her you little bastard." Spirit spat. "Not until the honeymoon, _dad._" Soul said in a sickly sweet voice, putting his arm around Maka's neck and kissing the top of her head. "Why you little-" He said, making a run a him. "Shinigami-CHOP!" Lord Death yelled, smashing his large hand on the Death scythes head before he could attack.

Maka sighed at her father. She just hoped he wouldn't pick her up and drag her away from the church halfway down the aisle.

* * *

**Tada! What did you think? Sorry that my chapters have kinda been sucky lately, I just haven't been feeling confident or motivated in my writing. But please leave a review please please please, and I'll see you guys in the next chapie! BROFIST!-Sarah.  
**


	12. Random Ramble

**Sup guys? So I decided to do this thing every once in a while during this story called random rambles. There just going to be, well, random rambles! These are going to be posted every few chapters and there just going to be me talking about something totally random or some odd story about me. So yeah, not a soma oneshot, just me talking. Hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

Okay, so my mom told me that she wanted me to make peanut butter squares because she's just weird like that. But ya know she's my mom so I had to. So first I had to find a recipe online because we lost our recipe card, and once I finally found a good one my sister found the recipe card. But then we didn't have enough powdered sugar to make it so my mom sent my brother to the store to pick more up, which took about 8 minutes. (Haha, symmetry!)

So after that had been settled I got started and all was going well, until I had to melt the chocolate. We had just enough chocolate chips for two attempts to melt said chocolate, and because I did not add enough butter, I failed miserably at both attempts.

So my brother had to go to the store _again_ since we had no more chocolate, which he was not too happy about. He refused to go to the store until his movie was over so I had to wait about two hours for said movie to end.

Once the newly bought chocolate was in my possession I began the proses of melting the chocolate in our microwave. But it took me two more tries because, again, I misjudged the amount of butter being melted. So after the correct amount of chocolate and butter had been melted and expertly poured over the surface of the peanut butter mixture, I had taken the next step and went to put plastic wrap over the top of the pan.

All was well with the universe until the plastic wrap hit some of the chocolate which, in term, weighed it down causing more of the melted goodness to cover the plastic wrap. Soon after the entice piece of plastic wrap had been covered in chocolate, creating a large dark brown sticky blob. The proses was then repeated after my second attempt at putting the piece of plastic wrap over the pan.

After failing again, I decided that this pan was not worthy of my plastic wrap, so it went into the refrigerator naked. After being pestered by my mother about when the peanut butter squares would be ready for about three hours, they were finally ready to be eaten.

After cutting and serving the small demons disguised as tasty treats, I took a bite and looked at my mother and said "Do you know what these taste like? Determination."


	13. one crying, one dying

**Sup guys? So, um, hi. I'm sorry for not updating for so long, I honestly have no idea whats been up with me lately. I just have absolutely NO motivation to write and I'm not completely happy with how this turned out. *sigh* I think I'm loosing my touch. So, yeah. Hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

_Two teenagers lay under a bridge in the dead of night. One crying, and one dying._

"MAKA!" Soul shouted, running to his wounded meister. "Maka are you okay? Say something, anything, Maka!" he said frantically, shaking her semi lightly. He stopped shaking her when she started coughing, clutching the wound while doing so. "S-soul?" She said, her voice cracking.

"It's okay Maka, I'm here. Everything's going to be fine." Soul said clutching her hand, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "I'm sorry Soul, I'm so sorry." She said. "What are you apologizing for stupid?" He said, tears welling up in his eyes. "For...for breaking my promise." She said coughing again, her voice getting weaker.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, no longer trying to hide the fear he was feeling. "I p-promised that I'd make you a, Death scythe." She said tiredly. "Shut up Maka! You didn't break your promise! You ARE going to make me a death scythe! Your going to make me the coolest Death scythe ever and surpass your perverted old dad! Don't you dare start saying goodbye Maka, you're going to be fine!" he shouted at her, tears streaming down his face and dropping onto her cheek.

"I'm really sorry Soul. Maybe, you'll be able to find an even stronger partner then me." She said. "Maka stop it! stop it right now!" He yelled at her, but she only continued to speak. "Make sure you keep out of trouble okay? Don't go doing stupid things with Black*star, he's already causing enough trouble for Tsubaki. Make sure you don't burn the house down when you're cooking, Shinigami-sama wont let you live it down if you do that again." She said with a slight chuckle.

She could taste the metallic blood filling her mouth. She knew that she didn't have much time left, she needed to get everything out.

"Try not to set off Kids OCD all the time, because then It'll be Liz who has to deal with it. Make sure you actually study from now on okay? I wont be able to bump up your grades with my extra credit. Remember to feed Blair, you always forget to do that. You have to do your own laundry fro now on so wake sure you don't break the washer, and please remember to do the dishes."

By now Soul had given up on trying to get her to stop and was silently listening to her, Tears flowing heavily from is eyes.

"I'm sorry Maka." He croaked "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you." Maka reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, making him look at her. "It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself. If anything it's my fault, I let my guard down." She said softly. Soul placed his hand over hers, feeling how cold it was. "Soul?" She said hoarsely. He looked back at her, seeing her ghostly white face and dulling emerald eyes. "Yeah Maka?" He said, choking back a sob.

"Was I cool enough?" She asked him. Soul tried his best to keep from bursting into tears. "Yeah Maka, you always were." He said. Maka smiled at him before closing her eyes, letting out her final breath. He felt her entire body go limp in his arms and he no longer tried to keep his sobs hidden. He cried out into the night sky with pain and agony, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He cried softly, hugging Makas dead body closer to him. His nightmares had finally come true. The one he loved was dead.

_Two teenagers lay under a bridge in the dead of night. One dead, and one dying._

* * *

**I am so sorry. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head and I just had to write it. I'm sorry. I saw that little, 'was I cool enough?' thing on tumblr written by an anon so I will not take credit for that little line write there. But the rest is all mine. I'm sorry for not updating for so long but It's been hectic at my house and I've been in a really bad mood as of late. But that's over now, LEGEND OF KORRA'S COMIN OUT IN 2 WEEKS MOTHAFUCKERS!  
Haha, so yeah, please leave a review, it really motivates me to try to do my best. And I'll see you in de next chapter! BROFIST!-Sarah  
**


	14. positive

**Sup guys? So I wrote this at like, 1:40 because I couldn't sleep and I've had this idea stuck all up in my brain for a while so I decided to finally write it out and stuff. Hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

Maka stared in disbelief at the small white stick in her hand. She wasn't sure whether to feel excitement or dread. Honestly, she couldn't feel anything at all as she looked at the two pink lines in absolute shock. She looked back at the two other tests laying on the rim of the tub, showing the same two pink lines on either one. There was no way that she could've expected this. She was pregnant.

It had been a year and a half since she and Soul had gotten married, so it's not like she had done anything improper. All she could do was stare at the test in her hands. She was pregnant. There was a baby inside her. She was going to be a mother. There was a _living human being growing in her uterus._ What would Soul think? Would he be angry or happy? Nothing could have prepared her for the information she had just obtained.

"Maka, are you okay in there?" Soul asked knocking on the door, startling her out of her thoughts. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." She called, trying her best to keep her voice from cracking. "Okay.." He said uncertainty, walking away into the living room. Maka sighed as she placed the tests in the trash can. It would be better to tell Soul now rather than later. She didn't want him to find the tests before she was able to tell him herself.

She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, sitting down on the couch next to him. "Soul, there's something I have to tell you." She said. Soul muted the TV and turned to her, giving her his full attention. "What is it Maka? You sound nervous." He said concernedly. "Well...I-I'm, pregnant." She said looking down at her lap.

He didn't respond. When she looked up to see his reaction she could see only one emotion in his eyes, Pure happiness. "Maka that's amazing!" He shouted, picking her up and twirling her around. "You think so?" She asked. "Of course, It's fantastic! Were going to raise a baby together! We can finally have a family just like we talked about." He said smiling. Maka could see the overwhelming joy in his eyes. She smiled as she buried her face in his chest, releasing the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Why? How did you think I was going to react?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I don't know, I was just afraid that you weren't ready or wanted to wait longer." She mumbled. "We've been married for a year and a half. I think were ready Maka." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Maka groaned suddenly, making him look down at her. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking at her distressed and annoyed face. "Were going to have to tell my papa." She said. Souls entire body went ridged at the idea. "Maybe he wont over react?" He said, knowing that that was highly unlikely. "Are you kiding? Do you remember how he reacted when we told him that we were engaged? He looked like he was about to cut off your head and keep it as a trophy!" She said.

"Well we'll have to get it over with eventually. But, can we tell him in the death room?" He asked. Maka laughed, knowing that if they told him in front of shinigami-sama, then Souls chances of getting murdered were lowered significantly. "Sure." She said smiling. "So, when do you get to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"In about 18 weeks I think." She said looking down at her stomach. "It's kinda hard to believe that there's a baby in there right now." Soul said, placing a hand on her stomach. "Yeah. These next 9 months are gonna suck." She chuckled, putting her hand over his. "I'd better stay on your good side. Otherwise I'm being sent to an early grave via Maka-chop." He said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up. You're probably going to deserve every one of them." She said. "Heh, probably." He said. "I guess I'll go call shinigami-sama to set up a meeting in the death room." She said, walking into the bathroom. Soul sat down on the couch, starring at the ceiling. He was going to be a father. With Makas short temper, Soul couldn't deny that the next 9 months probably would suck pretty bad for both of them. He just hoped that after they get to this meeting, he'd be able to make it that long.

* * *

**Tada! I know it's super short but like I said, I just have no motivation to write ANYTHING, so at least you got something. Also, I think I've improved my writing skills a little bit :D So yeah, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, and I'll see you guys soon! BROFIST!-Sarah.**


	15. New student

**Sup guys? Hows it goin? Sorry for not updating, I've really got no excuse. This one isn't really soma but I couldn't get the idea out of my head so I decided to post it anyways. Damnit, I'm really tired but I really want to post this one tonight. You guys better like this. Hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

"Class, I'd like to introduce to you our new student." Professor stein said, stopping all conversations. "New student?" Tsubaki whispered to Maka, who shrugged in response. "Whoever this dude is, there's no way he'll surpass the great Black*star!" Black*star yelled, earning a knife just barely missing his ear from stein. "Come on in." He called.

The door creaked open to reveal a tall girl, about Tsubaki's height, with long curly brown hair with red tips and piercing red eyes. She was wearing a black dress with skulls all over it that reached about mid thigh with ripped black tights and a pair of black boots with buckles and fishnet gloves.

She also had black Japanese symbols spiraling along her arms and legs. She came in and stood next to professor steins desk. "Soul, her eyes are just like yours." Maka whispered to Soul, who was looking at the girl with slight interest.

"Class, this is Rin Kazuma. She's a scythe with a very _special _ability. Would you like to demonstrate miss Kazuma?" Stein said with a smirk. She nodded, holding her arm out and transforming it into a scythe. It looked quite similar to Souls, except hers was a slightly lighter shade of red and had a pattern more so resembling fire as appose to Souls zig-zag pattern.

Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. One of the symbols on her arm started glowing and in a split second her scythe burst into flames. Students gasped and flinched in there seats. A group of girls in the back corner even screamed. Maka stared in awe at the girl. She had never learned about a weapon like this in class before. She had never even read about them before, and she had read many books about ancient weapons in the restricted area in the library. Maka glanced over at Soul, who was staring wide eyed at the girl.

Rin closed her eyes again, setting the flame on her scythe out and transforming her arm back. "You see class, Rin comes from a very unique family. Once every 200 years, a weapon with her ability is born. She can also control fire and use it when she's not in her weapon form." Stein explained.

"Rin, you can take a seat next to Maka. She'll explain anything you don't understand. Maka, please raise your hand." He said. Maka put her hand up and Rin walked up the steps and sat down next to her, setting her bag down. "Hi, nice to meet you Rin." Maka said with a bright smile. Rin gave her a small half smile and took out her books, looking up at the board and flipping to the correct page.

After class had ended Maka stood next to Rin. "Hey Rin, do you want my partner and I to show you around school at lunch?" Maka asked. Rin nodded. "Great, oh and this is my partner, Soul." She said, stepping aside and pointing to Soul. "Sup?" Soul said, waving his hand slightly. Rin's eyes widened slightly at the sight of him, but she quickly regained her blank facade.

"Do you think I could see your schedule for a second?" Maka asked. Rin handed over her schedule wordlessly. Maka looked at the paper carefully. "You have the same classes as we do! Looks like I wont have to show you to the class rooms." She said handing the paper back. "Okay, the next class is in a few minutes. Just follow me." She said walking out with Soul. Rin followed, keeping her distance from the two.

_'That was weird. The way she looked at me, it was like she recognized me. But I've never met her before, have I?' _Soul thought to himself. The next two classes were uneventful. They came in, introduced Rin, and got on with class. Maka could barely sit still, excited about showing the new girl all around shibusen. Maka was close to jumping with joy when class was finally dismissed.

"Great, lets get started! Trust me, you're going to love it here Rin." Maka said, grabbing her hand and running out of the class room. "Where does she get all that energy?" Soul said, running to catch up with them.

Maka showed her the entire school, telling her about all the teachers and how to work your way through the maze of hallways. Occasionally Rin would point to something and give Maka a questioning look, but she didn't utter a single word for the entire day. Soul could see her sneaking glances at him from the corner of his eye every so often. It seemed like she recognized him from somewhere but Soul couldn't think of anywhere he could have met her.

"Okay, next stop, the school library." Maka said smiling. Rin's eyes lit up at the word library. "Oh, you like reading too?" Maka asked. Rin nodded, an almost smile on her face. "Oh great, another bookworm." Soul muttered under his breath. "Soul!" Maka exclaimed, smacking him upside the head. "Ow! Alright sorry, just stating the facts." He said rubbing his head.

"Anyways, lets get going. I can show you how to get a library card if you like." Maka said, leading the way to the library. Rin followed, just a bit closer than before. They were relatively quick, introducing Rin to the librarian and getting her card. They skimmed a few shelf's and left soon afterwards. "Okay, we don't have that much time left but were almost done so-" Maka was cut off by a loud YAHOO coming from down the hall.

Black*star came running up to them with a tired looking Tsubaki struggling to catch up. "YAHOO, BOW TO YOUR GOD PEASANTS!" He shouted. "Maka-CHOP!" Maka shouted, sending her textbook flying into Black*stars skull. "That's Black*star." Maka told Rin, pointing to the unconscious idiot lying on the floor. "And this is his partner Tsubaki." she said smiling. "Hi Rin, nice to meet you." Tsubaki said with a warm smile. Rin nodded, fiddling with the leather cuff on her wrist to avoid eye contact.

"Don't take it personally, She hasn't said a word to anybody all day. Including me and Soul." Maka whispered to Tsubaki. She nodded, relief visible on her face. "So new kid, this is your first day so I'm gonna let you off with a warning. I'm the strongest guy around here so don't go thinking you're better than me, got it?" Black*star said, leaning in front of her face. Rin remained expressionless, staring at him blankly as he breathed in her face.

"What? You think you're too good to talk to me?" He asked, glaring at her. "Black*star please don't pick a fight with her on her first day. She is just a beginner." Tsubaki pleaded. "No way Tsubaki. Beginner or not she needs to know who's boss." He said putting up his fist. "Black*star don't!" Maka gasped. "Hey man, it's not cool to hit a girl!" Soul said. Black*star sent his fist flying towards Rin's face.

Just as Black*star was about to hit her, Rin grabbed his fist and flipped him over with one hand, flinging him into the ground without so much as batting an eye. Black*star hit the ground with a thud, letting out a small moan of pain. "Wow..." Maka mumbled. "I let you do that!" Black*star protested, jumping back onto his feet and pointing a finger at her.

"I knew you would be embarrassed if you lost a fight on your first day, so I let you win!" He shouted. "Sure man." Soul said smirking. "I did! You believe me right Tsubaki?!" He said turning to her. "Whatever you say Black*star." She said with a small smile. "Aw come on! Don't any of you believe me?!" He shouted.

Maka glanced at Rin. She was looking at them with curiosity, as if this was something that she had never seen before. _'Weird..' _Maka thought to herself. Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of the bell ringing. "Oh, we'd better get to our next class." Maka said. "Rin, this is our last class of the day. It's a weapons only class so I won't be there with you but Soul is in the same one. You can just walk with him okay?" She said.

Rin gave a small nod, walking to catch up with Soul who had already started walking. "We'll see you after class then. See you later Maka." Tsubaki said, heading off to her class. "Okay." She said, walking with Black*star to there meister only class.

After Soul and Maka had gotten home, Soul was the first one to start a conversation. "So what do you think of the new girl?" He asked. "I like her." Maka answered. "I dunno, she's kinda weird." He said. "Soul, don't be judgmental." she scolded. "I'm not being judgmental. I mean come on, she doesn't speak at all. She avoids eye contact at all costs, and she doesn't even smile. Ever." He said. "Well maybe there's a reason for that. We don't know what her story is, she could be going through a lot right now. We shouldn't label her just because she's distant. I'm sure she'll talk when she's ready." She said.

"I guess. But there's something weird about her, like she's hiding something. And she looked at me really funny when she first saw me, like she knew me from somewhere." He said. "Well maybe you've met before. Do you think she could be someone you knew from your childhood?" She asked. "I don't think so.. I probably would've recognized her if that were the case..." He said trailing off. "Maybe it was just your imagination. I wouldn't give it too much thought." She said placing a bowl of ramen in front of him. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said.

* * *

It had been about a week since Rin joined the academy, and she was the talk of the school since day one. Some people thought she was one of the coolest weapons out there, while others thought she was a freak. Rin payed no attention to any of them though. She still hadn't said anything at all since her first day, and she didn't pay attention to anything people said about or to her, weather it was good or bad.

The only people she bothered acknowledging were Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black*star, Liz, Patty and Kid. In Maka's eyes, she seemed to be the most comfortable around Soul and her.

_'She's not here yet. That's odd, she's usually the first one in the classroom in the morning drawing in her sketchbook. I wonder why she's running late...' _Maka thought to herself as she sat at her desk with Tsubaki. "Hey Tsubaki, where do you think Rin is?" Maka asked. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe she slept in." She said. About a minute before class was going to start Rin walked in. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep all night and was giving off a 'piss me off and I'll snap your neck' aura.

She walked up the steps sluggishly, sitting at her usual spot in the far back corner and setting down her bag and the energy drink in her hand. She put her chin in her palm, looking like she was going to fall asleep any minute. Maka kept glancing at her all throughout the lesson, making sure she didn't plop onto the desk and piss the entire lesson.

To Maka's relief, Rin stayed awake during the entire class. Maka knew that she'd be in for hell if she fell asleep in one of steins classes. Maka walked up to her after the lesson was over. "Hey Rin, are you doing okay?" She asked, looking at her with slight worry. She gave her a slight nod as she backed up her books and headed out of class.

"I hope shes doing okay.." Maka said to herself. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She seems like the type who prefers to get through problems by herself." Soul said from beside her. "But she shouldn't have to get through them by herself." She said. "Let's not pry, it's not our business anyways." He said, walking down the stairs with Maka following behind.

As they got to there lockers they heard a group of students snickering. "Here she comes." One of them whispered. As Rin walked by the group, one of them stuck his foot out, making her stumble. They all started laughing at her, but Rin payed no mind to them and continued walking. "Ooh, looks like the little girly's tryin to act tough." The boy mocked. Rin only continued walking. "Hey, don't walk away when I'm taklin to ya!" He shouted.

Rin stopped for a moment, then started walking again. "You snobby little prick!" He shouted. Rin stopped walking and whipped around, glaring at the group lividly and catching both of her fists on fire. The group immediately took off running, screaming things like 'freak' and 'psycho' as they all scattered. Students around them started to mumble about how scary and intense she was.

Rin put her fists down, setting the flames out and went back to walking. "She's acting really strange today Soul, maybe we should talk to her." Maka said. "What's the point? If we did try to talk to her, we both know that she wouldn't talk back. And even if she would, I don't think she's in a talking mood right now." He said. Maka sighed, closing her locked and walking to her next class with Soul.

Maka kept thinking about Rin throughout the day. If she was okay, if she wanted to talk, what she seemed so stressed out about. Before she knew it school had already ended and everybody was headed home. "You ready yet Maka?" Soul asked impatiently. "Hold on, I think I left my book in Sid's class." She said. Soul sighed "Lets just hurry up and get it then, I'm starving." He said, walking to Sid's classroom. After Maka had gotten her book they were about to leave the classroom when Maka heard something.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Maka said. "Hear what?" Soul asked. "..That." She said. Soul remained quiet, listening to whatever it was that his meister had heard. "It sounds like... Piano music." Maka said. "Yeah, I hear it too." Soul said. "Come on, lets follow it." Maka said. Before Soul could protest Maka grabbed his hand and rushed out of the classroom, heading towards the music room.

Maka creaked the door open quietly and looked inside with Soul right next to her. They were surprised to see that it was Rin who was playing the piano. She was playing a dark and fast paced song, looking as if she was in an entirely different world. She was completely lost in the music. "Soul..She's playing your song!" Maka whispered. Soul was staring at her intensely.

The two of them slowly made there way into the room, careful not to make any noise. They were both a few feet behind her now, watching her play the piano with her heart and soul. She finally hit the last key, panting as sweat dripped off of her nose and onto the ivory keys. She froze for a moment before whipping her head around to see Soul and Maka staring at her in disbelief.

Her eyes widened as she stared back at them. "I had no idea you could play the piano Rin." Maka said. Rin didn't pay attention to her though, she only stared in shock at Soul. "..Where did you hear that song?" Soul said. Rin didn't answer, she only starred down at her lap. "Where did you hear that song?" He said, firmer this time.

"...I heard it when you performed it at your family's concert." Rin said lightly. Maka stared at her, this had been the first time Rin had ever spoken before. And she had a lovely voice. "You went to my family's concert's?" Soul asked.

"Yes. My parents used to take me to all of the Evan's concerts before they died. After I heard you perform, I spent every day trying to figure out your song. I practiced every chance I got, and spent even more time practicing after they died. I practiced all day every day until I finally figured out how to play your song, and then I spent every day trying to master it. And after I finally mastered it two months ago, I've played it every time I felt that I needed to hear it." She said.

"So that's why you looked like you recognized me when we first met." Soul mumbled to himself. "Yes. I was surprised because I never expected to meet someone like you here." She said. "So why did you want to learn my song so badly?" Soul asked. "Because I thought it was beautiful." She said. Soul stared at her, a look of shock on his face. "..You think so?" He asked. "Mhmm." She hummed. "..Is that why you don't speak? Because of your parents death?" He asked her.

She looked down, a pained look on her face. "That's right. They died when I was eight in a house robbery. I lived with my aunt in France after they died, but when I was twelve, she fell deathly ill. She died a week after she got sick and after that I took my inheritance and moved here to death city. I've been living here for two and a half years. I figured that I'd wait until I felt I was ready to in role onto shibusen." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said. "It's okay. But after my aunt died that just sent me over the edje, and I haven't spoken since." She said. It's okay. you're not alone anymore." Maka said, sitting down next to her. "Were here to help you, no matter what. Were your friends Rin, you can come to us for anything. If you're going through anything, just know that you don't have to go through it alone." She said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Rin looked at her, tears streaming down her face. She choked out a sob as she buried her face in Maka's chest, sobbing quietly. Maka rubbed her back soothingly, telling her that everything was going to be okay. Soul and Her walked Rin home, telling her that they'd see her at school on Monday. She nodded as she went inside her house, which was _huge_.

She stopped just as she was about to close the door and looked behind her. "Thank you guys, for everything." She said, giving them a warm smile before shutting the door.

* * *

"Maka!" Rin said, running down the steps to Maka's desk. A few students gasped around the room, surprised to hear her talking after being silent for so long. "Hey Rin." Maka said with a smile. "I have something for you, as a thank you of sorts." She said smiling, digging in her bag for whatever she was going to give her. "Maka, she's talking, and _smiling._" Tsubaki whispered to her. "Yeah. She has such a pretty smile, don't you think?" Maka said. Tsubaki smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Ah, here it is!" Rin said, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to her. Maka looked at the paper to see a beautiful drawing of her swinging Soul in his weapon form. Her trench coat flowed behind her, breaking into different directions and flowing this way and that. "Rin, this is amazing. You drew this?" She asked, not looking away from the drawing.

"Yup, I drew it over the weekend. I wanted to do something to thank you for what you did, so I thought you might like a drawing." She said. "It's beautiful, I love it!" She said, showing it to Soul and Tsubaki, who were just as amazed as she was. "Well, class is about to start so I'll see you later. Maybe we could have lunch together?" Rin asked. "Yeah, that sounds great." Maka said smiling. "Great, I'll see you then." She said going back to her seat, the vibrant smile still on her face.

* * *

**Tada! how was it? I hope you liked it and I know, Rin Kazuma is probably the most unoriginal name ever. But I hope you liked it all the same, It took me awhile to finish but I did it! So hope you enjoyed, pretty please leave a review with symmetry on top, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. BROFIST!- Sarah.**


End file.
